


Flakes and Ribbit - The Bran/Jojen Miniature Collection

by viole



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Universe, Chapter 3 has many many spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, M/M, With A Twist, but only cute ones, crackpairing, implied other pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viole/pseuds/viole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Bran/Jojen drafts and shortfics. Settings include various universes from the Westeros canon to modern day AUs. Mostly fluffy, sweet stuff and comedy. All romantic activities occur with aged up characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swamp Evenings

The beds in Greywater Watch are surrounded by many fine nets, that Bran takes for a kind of decorative drapery, until he spends his first night in one. The sun hasn't yet set when he sees the first swamp flies buzz into the bedchamber through the windows. Jojen closes hastily any openings between the webs and returns to Bran in the middle of the bed. Thirsty for blood, the insects crawl around and bump against the drapes, moaning noisily in a high pitch. Bran can't help but stare. They look huge, and if one were to find its way inside the tent of layers, he's sure the attack would be painful. Jojen is quietly watching both Bran and the nets, his arm on Bran's stomach. He must be used to this, he would not be this anxious if he were alone in his bed, Bran thinks, he is being protective because I am here; and he smiles at his friend. Jojen kisses him quickly, claiming him as his own, his lips, the sweaty pale skin, the smell that is driving the creatures mad.

There are other visitors later in the night. After most of the predators have left, one by one tiny blue spots on the drapes begin to light up. The crickets outside sing quietly into the hot night air. Jojen is still awake as well, head on Bran's chest, watching a familiar scenery made brand new in the presence of his lover. Bran cannot dream of a more wonderful place to be in.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Jojen a princessy bed and had to justify it somehow ^^
> 
> Winter's not coming anytime in this universe. xD I had this idea of Bran and Jojen lying in Jojen's bed in Greywater Watch on a really hot summer's day. the temperature is boiling and humid and they can barely move and they're hot and sweaty everywhere but they still can't get away from each other. <3


	2. Visitors in Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny quiet scene of Bran meeting Jojen for the first time in a more peaceful Westeros. Jojen is doing what he does best ^^ Jk, he certainly has many other talents too. *w*

The first time Bran sees the green eyed boy is during a dinner with guests in the main hall. He sits by his older brothers' side and watches them with curiosity, only to find himself being watched more. 

There's Lord Reed, a tall dark man with a gentle face, who is talking to Robb while Bran's father is listening. There's a pretty but bored girl, his eldest daughter, looking more boyish than her brother, wearing clothes that Sansa wouldn't be caught dead in. Of course Sansa would never show disapprovement about matters like these. But she also would not show the same admiration that Arya does at this moment. When they tell that Lady Reed has stayed back at Greywater Watch, his mother says she will send a letter back with them. They seem to be close friends, and Bran wonders why they haven't visited before.

And there's the green eyed boy, sitting there all pale and frowning, like he has seen something in Winterfell that he was not prepared for, though he does not look like a person to be caught off guard easily. Bran can't help but think it has something to do with him.

The boy keeps staring, in the boldest way that Bran has seen someone stare. There seems to be no shame in him at all, nor care for status or politeness. And his eyes are vigorously fixed on Bran, on no one else. Bran wishes he could be able to return the gaze, but he must turn his eyes away, shyly peeking back to see if he is still staring.

Bran likes him very much. He feels proud to have his attention all to himself. He likes the way his chest feels under the impertinent eyes and how his heart is aflutter. The only thing he can return for now is a light smile. That at least seems to lift a veil of too much gravity and sternness from the face of his guest. The Reed boy does not lower the stare, but at least it looks like he's breathing.

Go easy on me, Bran thinks, you don't need to convince me much. I already like you.


	3. I'll Love You Till the End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is totally how Game of Thrones will end. Warning, contains pretty much EVERY MAJOR SPOILER from the seasons 1-4! ^^
> 
> Starts out super serious. 
> 
> Written as a script for a possible short comic.

Ending of the series, Bran and Jojen are warging the dragons, and they’re blowing fire all over the realm. After the fight is over and the undead armies are destroyed, along with most of the kingdoms, grown-up Bran and Jojen are seen sitting together at the roots of the weirwood tree in Winterfell. Jojen has possibly White Walker eyes, they’re both exhausted and sad.

Jojen: Bran, you did it. The war is over.

Bran: But we lost almost everyone else and the world is in ruins.

Jojen: We still have each other.

Bran leans his head on Jojen's shoulder and looks up into his eyes.

Bran: I could never have done it without you. You were the only one who trusted in my abilities.

Jojen: Oh Bran. <3 You must know you are more powerful than anyone can imagine. If anyone could change the world, it would be you.

They share a warm kiss.

Bran wakes up in his bed, wide eyed, surrounded by his family and Maester Luwin.

Cat: Thank the gods you’re awake, Bran. You slept for a whole day! What happened?

Bran: I had the strangest dream! You were there, you, you and even Theon!

Theon: Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?

Cat: Never mind that, get up! We have to get ready for King Robert’s visit!

Bran: About that. Mom, Aunt Lysa is an insane evil liar. She poisoned her husband and plots with Stinkyfinger to bring chaos over the kingdoms.

Cat: What?? She wouldn’t…! *checks letter again*

Bran: Theon, do not visit your family. They are jerks. Sansa, forget about Joffrey, he’s a Lannister bastard. Robb, do not in any way trust the Boltons. Or the Freys. Jon, my mom really doesn’t hate you all that much, you don’t have to leave for the Watch. We can fight the White Walkers together when the time comes. Arya, you actually are the one who may have to go on a quest to become a swordfighter and save your incompetent boyfriend.

Arya: Sweet!

Bran: Dad, do not become Hand of the King. In fact, we’re keeping Uncle Robert here. He can bring Uncle Renly too. And his boyfriend. And his little niece Barra.

Ned: How do you know Uncle Renly has a boyfr… I mean, niece?

Bran: Don’t worry about the Lannisters, they can have the throne. I’ll take care of them when I write a letter to a certain lady about how to train her dragons. And now excuse me please, there’s something I must do urgently.

Next panel: Bran is sitting at the desk with ink, parchment and a raven, with puppy Summer sleeping by his feet.

Bran: “Dear Jojen Reed, my name is Brandon Stark and I love you. Please come to Winterfell immediately, I need you by my side so we can save the world together. Love, Bran.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about this. xD


	4. Pretty Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern day AU.  
> Jojen's sister forces him to visit a maid cafe. Jojen's rather a semi-fan of anime, so he puts up some resistance; but with yummy sweets and cute girls, you can't go wrong, can you?

“You’ll love it.”

“Please Meera. Just because I’m being nice enough to accompany you to one of your weeaboo phase events, it doesn’t mean I will ‘love’ it.”

“I’m not in a weeaboo phase!”

“Alright, you’re not. You’re in a same sex relationship experimental phase.”

“It’s not experimental, you jerk. Have you seen her? They're even making a little show this evening, it's going to be adorable. Come on, at least you get free food. Do you know how many people stand in line to get a table at the Himawari Maid Café?”

Jojen was just about to find out. More than fifteen people were waiting outside the door and lined down the street. Most of them were girls, some boys and a few even in cosplay. Meera just walked past everyone and pulled her brother into the shop. The café was bigger than Jojen had expected. The tables, curtains and maid costumes were white and light blue, and the air smelled deliciously of chocolate and tea. Posters of anime girls hung on the walls and Jojen could identify some of them. He liked to watch anime with Meera, but teasing her about it was just a little more fun. Like making appalling top ten anime lists and explaining to her in nonsense details why they were good, until she threatened to strangle him. 

Meera’s girlfriend was posing with five other dressed up waitresses for a selfie with a customer, and she hurried over to greet the Reed siblings when she was done.

“Wait for me in the back,” she told Meera. “Try to avoid anyone who tries to dress you up as a maid too. Jojen, would you like to order something before the performance starts?”

Jojen sat at a tiny round table on a garish armchair and picked up the menu. It was full of funny names for probably completely normal desserts and beverages. Jojen was still deciphering their meanings, when a stunning maid walked to his table and made him freeze on the spot. She was tall, with dark hair, and had her legs in white puffed bloomers. While the others floated around in an elegant manner, she stomped her chunky white heels on the floor and looked around as if she was ready to murder someone. Jojen hoped it wouldn’t be him. 

“What can I get you?”

Jojen nearly jumped from his seat when the cranky low voice rang in his ears.

“Shit, man.” he whispered. “How in the… Are you supposed to be here with all the others?

The maid – boy-maid – shrugged and rolled his eyes. Without the voice, Jojen really couldn’t tell. To his defense, most of these dresses were tailored to make flat chests look amazing. The hair was perfect, touching his shoulders and covering the cheeks and jaws; any bony wrists and knees were smoothed out with gloves and stockings. Even the neck was wrapped in a large blue ribbon. And the lips... Jojen coughed. 

“Not that you don't look great, seriously, better than... Did you... like, lose a bet or something? Are you ok with doing this?” 

“Let’s say I have evil sisters too,” the fake maid replied, shifting his weight on one leg.  


“Right,” Jojen chuckled, mostly amused at how his mind had gone so quickly from instant attraction to real concern. “I guess I’ll have a maccha latte then, and…”

“That would be a Spring Swirl.”

“…And what’s the smell in here, that caramel-ly something… can I order that too?”

“Amber Flower Prince's Joy.” The boy scribbled on his tiny notebook. His voice sounded more naturally low and less grumpy now, he must have realized Jojen didn't mind. “It’s the weekly special. Would you like to know what’s in it or do you want to find out yourself?” he added. 

“I… “ Jojen peeked around to find out how many people were seeing him blush like that. “I’ll just try it, I think.”

“Awesome,” the maid said and rewarded him with a beaming smile. “I expected you'd like surprises. And you will not be disappointed.”

As the maid walked away, Jojen could swear his step was a little more bouncy than it had been before. 

Of course, it might have been just the puffed bloomers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meera's girlfriend is Mhaegen. Yay for you if you remember her. ^^ She doesn't even seem to have a listing in A3O, but she is a super-minor GoT character in the first and second season, and my Meechan crack-OTP since the ball in The Dreamer and the Raven. I thought she was too cute to have an one-sided crush on King Bob. There's little to know about her, but that means I get to make lots of things up =D Oh, by the way, if you have read the books and know if she is related to a house or if she has a last name, by all means tell me. ^^


	5. The Era of Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another silly script for a mini comic of how the series should end. xD Bran and Jojen do not appear in person. Because they are very busy <3

___________________________________________________________________

Renly is sitting on the Iron Throne. Loras sits next to him with the Hand pin on his chest.

Renly: As we agreed before the war, the North can have independence. =) Anything north of Moat Cailin may be ruled by the Starks.

Cat: Um, can we have Greywater Watch too? Our houses are close, and their boy is already calling my son “prince” for some reason I haven’t figured out yet. 

Renly: Lady Stark, I ship it <3 I mean *ahem* sure, let’s add Greywater Watch to the offer. =D


	6. Strength in numbers

"I can't believe you are nervous," Jojen says, pulling Bran closer to calm him down, but actually fidgeting himself a little. "You with your huge family, you should be easily able to meet mine."

"That's exactly what's so difficult about it," Bran makes a face. "My huge family I can handle. It's easy to disappear if I want to, with all my siblings, and dogs, and everyone bringing friends, and uncles and aunts visiting. We have to text each other inside the house to keep tabs on where everyone is. But at your home it will be only you and your sister and your parents, and they will be watching me all the time and asking me things. Hell, even if we hide in your room, they will _know_ I'm there." He shuddered. "How do you live like that?"

"So, if I visited you instead," Jojen begins, "the introduction would be more like 'Mom, this is Jojen!' and she'd say 'Oh my, what a handsome young man! Will you have tea with us girls and Uncle Renly in the West Wing?' and you would say 'No, we're on our way to play video games with Robb's gang in the dungeon!'. Right?"

Bran elbowed him. "The mansion's not that big."

"You're not even calling it a house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the new views and kudos. <3 I didn't expect these ficlets to get this much attention =D


	7. The Rule of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another comic script of an ending possibility for ASoIaF. Spoilers of recent episodes (Season 6)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: I still think the Greyjoys are gross, but Yara flirting with Dany in the show was very cute ^^

Dany has arrived in Westeros and is now rearranging the kingdoms and their rulers. 

Dany: (with writing pad and pen in hands) Let's make this short: I want girls in every power position in Westeros. But you are allowed to name a male Hand Lady. 

Everyone: ...

Dany: Yara, it goes without saying you are going to be the queen of the Iron Islands. And since the Lannisters have apparently managed to drive themselves into total extinction, while Tyrion has given himself up for adoption, feel free to go nuts on their city as well.

Yara: Yeah! 

Dany: Sansa, you can have Highgarden. Missandei, you can have the Vale. Make the Eyrie into an enormous library or anything you please. Brienne, you will have Storm's End. (checks off)

Sansa, Missandei: =D

Brienne: (bows) Thank you, your Grace. 

Dany: Lyanna Mormont is already head of Bear Island, very nice! Good to know SOME people think ahead... And you, Meera Reed? You are a first born daughter, right? I bet you thought all your life that you would never inherit the Neck, did you? Well, I will throw in the Riverlands and the Towers for good measure. 

Meera: *o*

Jojen: Hell yes, I never wanted to do this! Congratulations sis ^^

Dany: Your brother however... who is his beautiful girlfriend sitting by his side? Oh my, I haven't seen many Northern girls before and I am struck by how gorgeous and regal you are. What is your name?

Bran: My name is Bran Stark. 

Dany: Yikes! Uh... Oh, no one is going to notice. You will be Queen of Winterfell.

Bran: That's not how I expected things to turn out at all, but thank you. 

Dany: And you, my pretty lady, are going to be Queen of Castle Black. (checks off)

Jon: Ö__Ö My name is Jon! And Castle Black does not need a Qu... a ruler, your Grace.

Dany (not listening): Alright, that would be all! Next month, I would like to have all the Queens over at Kings' Landing for a big sleepover while we catch up with everything! (leaves) 

Everyone: ...

Jon: ... I have a beard!

 

************************************************************

Details may change. and yeah, I couldn't not include Jojen so this is more of a book version ending. Also I'm aware that there are many other girls in the books who would qualify, but I do not know them well as I only watch the show.


	8. Autumn High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Day AU, Seasonal, Jojen POV, established relationship =D

Taking a walk with Bran is trickier now than it was a few weeks ago. His royal Highness prefers being cozy and sleepy with a cup of cocoa by the window. 

Sometimes Jojen can see him sitting there with a face that is not unapproving of Jojen's beloved season. Contrary to Bran, Jojen is never satisfied with just looking. He wants to be outside, walking under trees, basking in the smell of the leaves and the smell of the earth preparing for winter. Taking breaths of air and calming down into peaceful, thoughtful bliss. 

Meanwhile Bran already show signs of wanting to retreat to Robb's basement gameroom until spring, just like a hedgehog.

Jojen would gladly join him, if the outdoors wasn't absolutely captivating. The woods and rain become magnetic to him and he's addicted to the mist in the air just like the mushrooms sprouting on trees. Jojen is no less ecstatic to be taken out than Bran's dog. He needs to synchronize with nature to enjoy being inside. 

Deep down, they are both easily satisfied with just books, tea, a quiet room, and a reason to not leave the house. Sitting on Bran's windowsill isn't less spectacular when the trees become the sources of mysterious noises with their rustles of single leaves dropping, when birds visit the old nests built in the spring, when the woodchucks aren't quite as hidden and he can wait for hours to snapshoot one on his phone, when the sun rays feel a little further away and the mornings are a little colder, but golden and beautiful.

Bran's favorite season is summer, but summer means distractions. Jojen likes him in autumn when he can cheer him up all by himself and treat him like a prince. 

Even if it means dragging Bran along while he complains about the cold weather, the too hot clothes, and about holding hands in public when they could be on their own at home... somehow there is still enough room for Jojen to appreciate the world changing into its more comfortable clothes and brushing its teeth before going to bed. 

Jojen wouldn't call him a high maintenance boyfriend. As long as Bran eventually gets what he wants, he is tame and sweet as pumpkin pie.


	9. Choose Your Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little "outtake" to Season 7 (so SPOILERS ahead!) about things that may have happened in Winterfell during the latest episodes.  
>   
> Secret meeting in Winterfell with the currently resident Starks. Sansa is trying to convince her younger siblings to behave reasonably. Will she succeed?  
> Comic script form, oneshot, simplified language, comedy, silly, Stark fluffiness. Creepy Bran, Jack Bauer mode Arya, smart Sansa. Canon setting, except that both Reeds are in Winterfell too and helping out. Book version, or there in spirit, or just alternate version, in any case, Jojen Reed is ALIVE. FIGHT ME >w<

  


_Sansa and Arya walk anxiously into Bran's room. Jojen is sitting next to him._

Sansa: *whispering* Bran, can you tell me if we're alone??

Bran: *unmoved* Yes.

Sansa: I mean, really alone. Just Arya and you and Jojen and me? No one else eavesdropping?

Bran: If you are referring to Stinkyfinger, yes. He's sitting on the toilet. 

Sansa: Phew. Thank you.

Jojen: Well done, Bran.

Bran: It seems to be a longer session.

Sansa: Ah... alright. Arya, we don't have much time. But I think he bought the "Lady in Winterfell" bait.

Arya: Wow. He saw me in King's Landing, in Harrenhal, and here, and he still thinks I want to be Lady of Winterfell? He's more stupid than I thought.

Sansa: Nevermind, do you know what to do?

Arya: Yes. I'll kill him.

Bran: Hm, it seems he brought a book with him! I think you can go ahead, Arya, now's the perfect time.

Sansa: No, Bran, what are you talking about? What book...? There needs to be a trial!

Arya: We don't have time for a trial. I can just finish him.

Jojen: Lady Sansa is right. Bran, there needs to be a trial. The Arryn lords will not accept an execution otherwise.

Arya: Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you when it turns around he's been playing Sansa all the time.

Sansa: Would you put some faith in me??

Bran: Looking closer, I don't think that's a book.

Sansa: Bran, stop watching him, that is gross! I mean, do keep an eye on... just not while...

Jojen: *puts his hand on Bran's shoulder* What Sansa means is that you should keep watching, just not report every detail back to us.

Sansa: **Thank you,** Jojen.

Arya: I heard Tyrion killed Tywin Lannister while he was sitting on the...

Sansa: That's... nice, Arya, Tyrion is a good man, but the Lannisters are not our role models. We will do this our way. I speak the sentence, you swing the sword. It is very important that all of us act as one and contribute to the task.

Arya: Fine, I'll wait for my cue.

Bran: Uh-oh, I think he's wondering why there's been a raven outside the window for fifteen minutes.

Sansa: Oh gods, alright, I think we covered everything important so far...

Jojen: Can you fly somewhere else and still see where he is?

Bran: That's not what I meant. He looks super constipated now, the stress alone is murdering him. He seems to be completely stuck in there. We have a lot of time to act.

Jojen: *closes eyes and takes Bran's hand* Bran, I understand you and Arya are very upset with this person, and you have every right to, but I really suggest agreeing with your sister's plan. This is not just about plain revenge. The future of the castle depends on us taking the right decisions.

Bran: Yes, I agree.

Arya: Hey, you know who else would be a great Lady of Winterfell?

Sansa: Yes?

Arya: Jon.

Sansa: Arya, please! *tries not to laugh*

Arya: It's true. You should start making dresses for him before he's back. 

*both cackle*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The execution was way too merciful for my taste, he got off way too easy. So I decided to add a special kind of pain =)  
> Also I considered having Meera come in at the very end and tell them: huh, I finished Stinkyfinger just a few moments ago, I thought that was the idea =D but it would be too OOC. I can't believe she gave him a genuine smile walking past him in Bran's room in the show. Obviously, she doesn't know the guy, but I still wished she'd just stabbed him right there xD
> 
> Honestly I have no idea how they could all hold back so well after Bran told them the whole truth. Headcanon that Jojen and his voice of reason must have been there to support Sansa's plan, in whatever form.


End file.
